


Any Fool Can Make a Baby

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Y/N has something to say.





	Any Fool Can Make a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic: @whatstruthgottodowithit 35 and 54 for Sebastian Stan please
> 
> 35: About the baby it's yours.  
> 54: I can’t stand the thought of losing you.
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/170238245456/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog

The car engine rumbled slowly before cutting out altogether as it idled into the driveway. Sebastian turned the keys and pulled them out allowing a complete silence to fall only disrupted by the patter of rain across the windscreen which was significantly louder without the windscreen wipers batting it away. Sebastian turned to Y/N who was staring out of the window wistfully before she heaved a great sigh and turned to look at him. 

‘You alright babe?’ he asked with a frown, his concern for her worried expression growing by the second. With a shaky breath, Y/N shook her head and Sebastian reached out to her as he saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes.  
‘What is it? What’s wrong?’ Sebastian asked. Y/N locked her fingers as her head dipped down her eyes closing at the same time as she spoke with a shaky tone and said, ‘I’m late.’  
‘Late?’ Sebastian asked puzzled. Her stern expression as she picked up her head allowed him to catch her meaning as he whispered, ‘oh, late.’  
‘Yeah, late,’ she whispered sorrowfully. Sebastian turned to look out of the windscreen. The picture in front of him was blurred by the lashing rain but he wasn’t really paying attention to that anyway. His head was elsewhere. Those few words had startled him to his core and he could feel his heart beating like a hammer in his chest. He couldn’t think clearly. In one moment his life had changed completely. 

As he rested his head down on the wheel he felt a hand reach out from behind him and touch his shoulder, rubbing in gentle circles.  
‘I know,’ she whispered, ‘it just doesn’t seem real.’  
‘I doesn’t at all,’ Sebastian said in disbelief, ‘I mean we were so careful. I just don’t understand.’  
‘Seb, about the baby. It is yours,’ she said unevenly, ‘you do get that right?’

Sebastian turned wide-eyed to look at her and he reached out to grab her hand, ‘you don’t think that I? Oh Y/N I didn’t mean anything by it. I just can’t believe it. I didn’t.’  
‘It’s okay,’ she whispered but he doubted the sincerity of her words as she started to cry, sobbing quietly in the passenger seat. Sebastian reached his arm across and pulled her into his side, stroking her shoulder as he did so.  
‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ she sniffled into his shoulder ‘I just can’t stand the thought of losing you. I know it’s not what we planned and if you don’t want to go through with it I understand but I want to. I just hope that you don’t hate me for it.’  
‘Oh baby, don’t be silly,’ Sebastian chuckled, ‘I could never hate you and you bringing me a child into the world would certainly not be a reason why. I mean sure it’s not what we planned and sure I thought we would be together longer or married or whatever but sometimes things just don’t happen the way that you planned and that’s okay. We’ll manage. Don’t worry.’


End file.
